


A Beginning

by Sherlockeddwho_castiel



Series: Hamish/Alex Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockeddwho_castiel/pseuds/Sherlockeddwho_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heating breaks in Hamish and Alex's dorm, which means they have to find a way to keep warm somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. Here's the next part in the story for those of you who asked for more :)  
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Very grateful if you'd point them out. Thanks and happy reading!

It was a cold day in late-November, the temperature was unusually cold for that time of year and the heating in Hamish and Alex’s dorm had broken, leaving them to their own devices in order to keep warm. Hamish sat in his armchair, his laptop on his lap and knees curled up to his chest. He smiled at Alex as the other walked into the dorm and shut the door behind him. Hamish had draped a blanket around himself and made tea as he typed so he was able to stave off most of the cold. The same couldn’t be said for Alex. The blond shoved his boots off and collapsed on the sofa, shivering and pulling a blanket around himself. 

“You alright?” Hamish asked from his warm nest of blankets and quilts. Alex just shivered and hugged the blanket tighter around his freezing body in response. Hamish sighed and set his laptop on the side table. He stood and walked over to the couch, pulling Alex up and bringing him back over to the chair. He pushed Alex gently down so the other’s cold body was occupying the space where Hamish’s warm one had been before and wrapped a blanket around the other, then sat down in between Alex’s legs. Hamish was thin enough so he fit if he curled up on the blonds lap. The brunet pulled the blanket around them again and pulled himself close to Alex’s chest. The position wasn’t unusual for them, especially now that the temperature was now at -15, -20 degrees Celsius and most of the time one or both of them were cold. It was a way of preserving body heat, nothing more. Or so they told themselves. 

Hamish pulled his laptop onto his lap once more and rested his head under Alex’s, relaxing as the others chin rested on his head. The blond reached around and grabbed a book about guns, (What a surprise) beginning to read it over Hamish’s head. Such an event was completely normal in their dorm, which is why neither of them said anything when Alex’s hand found its way to Hamish’s. The brunet simply continued to type. 

When, three weeks later, Alex and Hamish’s hands had begun to find each other as they were sitting at the table, as they were doing homework, as they were walking around, neither of them said anything. Their relationship had progressed to more than friends, though neither of them wanted to be the first to admit that they may be having feelings for the son of their parent’s sworn enemy. It was all a bit Shakespearean, in Hamish’s mind. But eventually, the sexual tension turned into something tangible. 

It was on a cold, December night during Christmas break when they were both studying, curled up together on that same armchair that they’d held hands for the first time for that Alex had made the first move. He had found himself staring at the brunet longingly for the better part of half an hour before realizing that he had to do something about this. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hamish’s mouth, the touching of lips feeling so completely right. The brunet looked up at him in shock for a moment after he’d pulled away and Alex was convinced that his heart stopped until he heard those words. The next words were ones that he’d dream about, they were words that were so important to both the blond and the brunet that they would become something of a motto for their budding relationship.  
“Fucking finally.”


End file.
